gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Grant
Amber was the daughter of Jonas Grumby and Ginger Grant, twin sister of Evelyn, and the second Regent of the Jewelled Cities. She was extremely popular, and the retaliation for her murder in 399 led ultimately to the AQUA Civil War. A number of people and projects have been named after her, including her granddaughter Ambryn Jarrow, Amber Adite, Ambryn Jarrow-Toranath, and, reportedly, Amber Stadium in Grizzland. For a while after its discovery, Niemidaland was also known informally as Ambria. Youth Amber was born with her mother’s looks and sex appeal, and their father’s business acumen and commanding presence. She travelled everywhere with their parents, growing up aboard ship, at diplomatic facilities, and on the islands in equal measure. She even travelled with just her sister on several occasions, such as to the first Raaneki games of 347. The pair were well known for their overt and licentious behavior, causing a stire even in the liberal Raaneka. Rumors abounded that she (or her sister) was intimate with Prince Tikta the night before his bethrothal was announced. Despite this, it was a certainty that one of the two would take their father's place. But Amber’s choice puzzled some. She seemed more adventurous than her more cautious sister. Regina of the Jeweled Cities Almost immediately, she was beset with problems. A drunken tavern brawl between her and her twin sister Evelyn turned into an attempted murder of Evelyn. She fled in terror. It would be decades until the two reconciled and uncovered it was the Bellami family behind the attempt, to sow dissent on the council. The Shamans of the Wild were reputed to spread wild rumors to foment strife. A massive and unusual hurricane devastated the islands in the first few years of her rule. This hurricane caused a political storm, as the students from the Union of the Northwest were casualties. Their deaths were not believed to be accidental, and the agreement with the Union of the Northwest collapsed in 366. A short, brutal war in Celero threatened their non-violent dogma, and uneven application of their promises also contributed to that dissolution. On top of it all, Amber had a difficult pregnancy to contend with, giving birth to Jonas and Tempest Grant in the same year. But she had some early successes too. In 370, construction of the Emerald City began on the Woodwind coast, having been successfully negotiated in 366. Construction was slow, as the Islanders had little experience building stone cities. It was helped greatly with the acquiring of mammoths from Wenyavuk. The northerners had a passion for Islander tropical fruit. Some say Amber meant to negotiate for mammoth fur, and got live animals instead on accident. In any event, she put her sister in charge of the construction, having reconciled after over a decade apart. The construction techniques and the management of a port on foreign soil was an excellent learning experience for the new leadership. It became the model for many other port cities to follow. Sagamore of Tar In 372, she succeesfully integrated the Jeweled Cities with the Tar region, creating the Ancestral Quill Unification Alliance (AQUA). Death and Legacy Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Islanders Category:Characters of Telluris Category:Rulers of Telluris